


Loving You Easy

by Astratta



Category: Nikki & Nora
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astratta/pseuds/Astratta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki and Nora talk about marriage again after the SCOTUS decision in favor of gay marriage. Pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched all of the Nikki & Nora webseries recently, and the scene with the girls tiptoeing around the topic of marriage jumped out at me. The episode aired some time in 2014, I think, so not too long ago. But it’s amazing how much can change in such a short time. Nora said they weren’t going to be able to get married in Louisiana in this lifetime, but since SCOTUS handed down their decision this June, they can! So I thought that begged a little revisit of their conversation. 
> 
> Word of warning: This is pure fluff—sickeningly saccharine stuff.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you haven’t watched N&N in a while, here’s the scene I’m talking about (from episode 3):
> 
> NIKKI: Oh! I wonder if they have a registry.
> 
> NORA: For what? It’s not gonna be legal for our asses to get married in Louisiana in this lifetime. If we wanna do that, we’d have to go to…Vermont.
> 
> THEY STARE AT EACH OTHER FOR A MOMENT.
> 
> NORA: What?
> 
> NIKKI: I was…talking about the housewarming, but it’s nice to know you’re thinking about Vermont too.
> 
> NORA: I’d like to learn how to ski.
> 
> NIKKI: Mmm. Yeah, well, there’s a first time for everything.
> 
> NORA: Put your seatbelt on.
> 
> NIKKI: Mhm.
> 
> \---
> 
> P.S. I borrowed a bit from the Zac Brown Band song "Loving You Easy" in writing this.

Nora took a sip of coffee, squeezing her eyes shut and luxuriating in the taste.  
  
“So.” She turned to watch Nikki pad into their kitchen, just a long jersey on. She looked beautiful—hair a mess, no make up on, beautiful. Nora sighed contentedly into her cup. It was a nice start to a nice Friday. “Still want to learn to ski?” Nikki asked, reaching over to pour herself a cup.  
  
Nora stared at the brunette, scrutinizing the little smirk on her face. “What?”  
  
“Vermont,” Nikki said, like it explained everything. It didn’t explain anything. And Nora’s confusion only made Nikki’s smirk bigger. “I figure,” she continued, “We can honeymoon somewhere cold—the Alps, maybe.” She watched Nora’s face carefully, gleefully but…maybe also…a little nervously? “But,” she said, taking in a big gulp of coffee, “I think we should get married here. In Nola.”  
  
Nora was still staring at her like she’d grown a second head. “I— What?”  
  
“The Supreme Court just handed down a decision,” Nikki said, smiling a little at the look of dawning on the blonde’s face. “Same sex marriage is legal in every state. So,” the brunette grinned, setting her mug down and reaching out for Nora’s hands. “Want to get hitched?” she teased, her thumbs rubbing gently at Nora’s palms.  
  
“Really?” Nora whispered. “Really?” she repeated, louder, clearing her throat. “This is how you ask?” But she was grinning so widely her cheeks hurt.  
  
“Well.” Nikki was beaming right back at her. “You want to learn how to ski,” she reminded Nora.  
  
“Ha!” Nora snorted, rolling her eyes and pulling Nikki closer. “I could do without breaking a hip,” she murmured, her breath hot on Nikki’s lips as she closed the distance between them. It was a short, sweet, chaste kiss, and Nikki hummed her agreement before stealing another longer, hungrier one.


	2. Chapter 2

They were half-dressed and locked in a heated, breath-stealing kiss when a ringtone went off. Nora was content to ignore it, far too turned on to care. She reached down to undo Nikki’s jeans, ready to slip her hand into the brunette’s underwear when Nikki stilled her.  
  
“I should get that,” Nikki murmured, leaning her forehead against her _fiancée’s._ That sounded nice.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“I should,” Nikki repeated, pulling away.  
  
“Really?” Nora groaned.  
  
“What if it’s about the case?”  
  
“Cheating wife case? You think she’s having sex at 9 AM? Is she also gay?” Nora sassed, earning her an eye roll and a chuckle.  
  
“It’s your mom,” Nikki said, hitting speakerphone as Nora’s eyebrow rose. “Hi, Mary.”  
  
“Hi, Mama,” Nora said, the slightest hint of petulance in her tone—Nikki shot her a warning look, and Nora sighed and simmered down a little. “What’s up?”  
  
“Hi, girls.” Mary’s southern drawl filtered through the phone. “I just heard the good news about the Supreme Court. I wanted to congratulate you girls. I’m so happy for you.”  
  
“Oh. Thanks, Mama,” Nora said, surprised at her mother’s sincerity. When had Mama become so accepting of their relationship?  
  
“Thanks, Mary!” Nikki grinned. “We’re pretty happy about it too.” Why wasn’t Nikki the least bit shocked? “We were thinking of having a party later.” They were? “Why don’t you and Arliss come down to the house? Does six sound good?”  
  
“Oh, that sounds lovely,” Mary answered. “I’ll call Arliss. Is there anything I should bring?”  
  
“Just yourself.”  
  
“Well, all right. I’ll see you girls then.”  
  
“See ya, Mary.”  
  
Nikki nudged Nora with her elbow, startling her back to reality. “Bye, Mama,” she said, just as her mother hung up.  
  
“What just happened?” Nora wondered aloud, receiving only a chuckle from Nikki as she leaned in to return to their kiss.


End file.
